


100 Times

by Fira21



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fira21/pseuds/Fira21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two on the bed: one asleep, one awake. One sleeping peacefully, completely calm, no reaction, no movement…</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Times

Two on the bed: one asleep, one awake. One sleeping peacefully, completely calm, no reaction, no movement…

First Time:

One is sweating and sated, clinging on top of the other and shifting but sleep won’t come.

He thinks it’s odd that his partner could be so motionless and a part of him aches for touch. To be held. But he admits that this is their first time and this is normal for the other man. To act stoic, to never admit need. Added to, this strange stiff and serious sleep is normal for his race, so while he wants, he can accept.

(Still, he’s left wishing…)

Fifth Time:

There’s a twitch. Barely even there, but a single finger brushes against his side.

He grins and feels sleep pulling at him. He falls gratefully.

(He’s too deep in sleep to feel the second finger.)

Sixteenth Time:

He’s holding his hand. Carefully he tries to pull it away. He can’t help the smile when he can’t.

(He laces his hand in the other one, the fingers tighten around his.)

Twenty-Eighth Time:

There’s a hand on his back. Small shifts rubbing back and forth.

(When it stops he arches his back and the rubbing starts again almost instantly.)

Forty-First Time:

He’s being held. He can’t help but push in closer. Wanting just a little more, a little comfort, a little more support. The arms tighten around him.

(It’s as if he knows his needs, even while asleep.)

Fifty-Third Time:

Held again. The other’s nose is nuzzling his neck in his sleep. He hums when his tongue wets his neck by accident.

(His movements finally wake the other up and a second round ensues).

Sixty-fifth Time:

Leg between his and hands tracing up his back. The leg is shifting and rubbing and he wonders if the other is truly asleep right now.

(He was at first but it doesn’t take him long to wake).

Seventy-Seventh Time:

Sliding his lips up his neck as he sleeps. He shudders as it moves up to his ear. “You are definitely not sleeping.” He murmurs.

He feels the lips curve against his neck.

(“You keep waking me.” He replies.)

Ninety-Second Time:

Almost engulfed, held so tight he can hardly move. A hand rubbing his stomach and sliding lower and lower…

(“You are definitely not-” He gasps. “No.” Is the answer.)

One-Hundredth Time (Change it Up):

Two on the bed: one asleep, one awake. Both sweating and sated, clinging and shifting. Both intertwined until it’s impossible to tell where one starts and the other ends. One grinning like a madman. The other almost smiling, which would have been surprising before. A shifting movement has lips brushing his temple.

From stiff and unyielding to warm and receptive. It took some time but he was almost a cuddler now. He tries to shift and the arms around him tighten until he can barely move. There’s a low grumble that slides to a sigh of his name when he settles back down. It’s more than he ever expected and everything he wants. It’s perfect.

The warm, loving kiss he receives when his partner wakes up is just a wonderful bonus.

(“I love you.” He says.)


End file.
